


[Podfic] Cold Victory

by read by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/read%20by%20catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no heroes any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cold Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183246) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Thank you to such_heights for her view on podficing, and her allowance to podfic her beautiful work. 
> 
> Music; 'Beginners' by Slow Club

duration, 5:20

[ listen + download, 6.4mb ](http://thefictionsvoice.tumblr.com/post/25930536102/cold-victory-audio-by-jessie-author)


End file.
